In addition to the requirements of repeated resilient deflectability without loss of resilience, as discussed in said parent patent application, the prior art spade connectors were generally incapable of accommodating different sizes of studs without breakage or malfunction, and if adapted for use with studs of different sizes the costs of manufacture were extremely high and reliability was inadequate. Further, repeated snap engagement of prior art spade connectors with engaging studs effected relatively rapid deterioration of the snap action.